Нишики Нишио/Галерея
Younger Nishiki and his older sister.png|Детство Нишики Nishiki found his dying sister.png|Нишики находит умирающую сестру Nishiki during his sister's last moments.png|Нишики плачет над телом умирающей сестры, умоляя её выжить Nishiki and Kimi's dates.png|Первое свидание Нишики и Кими Nishiki's introduction.png|Первая встреча Нишики с Кеном в магазине Nishiki_kills_Kazuo.png|Нишики убивает Казуо Nishiki's appearance in Volume 1.png|Нишики с активным какуганом Touka_attacks_Nishiki.png|На Нашики нападает Тоука Nishiki_gets_injured_by_Touka.png|Ранения, нанесённые Нишики Тоукой Nishiki_and_Kimi_gets_interrupted.png|Уединение Нишики и Кими прервано Кеном и Хиде Nishiki Nishio at Kamii University.png|Нишики в университете Nishiki Nishio officially introducing himself to Ken Kaneki.png|Нишики официально представляется Кену Nishiki_kicks_Hide.png|Нишики пинает Хиде Nishiki's_original_kagune.png|Бикаку-кагуне Нишики — хвост Nishiki's kagune in action.png|Нишики грозится убить Хиде Ken_first_time_uses_his_kagune_and_pierces_Nishiki.png|Кен впервые высвобождает кагуне и пронзает Нишики Starving Nishiki tries to attack Kimi.png|Раненый и голодный после боя с Кеном Нишики пытается напасть на Кими Kimi_offers_Nishiki_to_eat_her.png|Кими предлагает Нишики съесть её Nishiki_asks_for_help.png|Нишики разыскивает Кими и натыкается на Кена Ken_and_Nishiki_arrives_to_the_church.png|Кен и Нишики приходят в церковь, указанную Шу Цукиямой Nishiki attacks Shuu.png|Нишики нападает на Шу Nishiki gets beaten by Shuu.png|Нишики жестоко избит Шу Цукиямой Nishiki trying to stop Tsukiyama.png|Избитый Нишики пытается остановить Шу Severely wounded Nishiki still trying to stop Tsukiyama.png|Серьёзно раненый Нишики из последних сил пытается помешать Цукияме Nishiki silently asks Touka to mercy Kimi.png|Нишики полным отчаяния взглядом умоляет Тоуку пощадить Кими Nishiki saves Kimi's life.png|Нишики закрывает собой Кими от обстрела Тоуки Kimi says that Touka's kagune is beautiful.png|Обессиленный Нишики лежит цепляется за Кими Nishiki as Anteiku's waiter.png|Нишики становится официантом в «Антейку» Nishiki saves Touka.png|Нишики спасает Тоуку от обстрела Аято Nishiki kills Aogiri Tree's member.png|Нишики в рукопашном бою обезглавливает гуля из «Древа Аогири» Ken Kaneki saves Nishiki Nishio.png|Кен спасает Нишики от окруживших его гулей из «Древа Аогири» Nishiki yells at Roma.png|Нишики кричит на Рому Nishiki_and_Roma_have_a_conversation.png|Нишики беседует с Ромой Nishiki_Post-Aogiri.png|Внешность Нишики после «Арки Аогири» Ken and Nishiki have a conversation shortly before Anteiku raid.png|Нишики беседует с Кеном перед операцией в 20-ом районе Nishiki_going_to_say_goodbye_to_Kimi.png|Нишики уходит попрощаться с Кими Nishiki_and_Shuu_Post-Owl_Suppression_Operation.png|Нишики угощает Шу кофе после завершения битвы в 20-ом районе Nishiki_being_mentioned_as_Orochi.png|Нишики упоминается как Змей Nishiki_interrogates_Aogiri_Tree_member.png|Нишики допрашивает гуля из Древа Аогири Serpent's_Mask.png|Змей Serpent_engages_Urie_and_Shizaru.png|Змей против Куинксов Serpent_kicks_Urie.png|Змей откидывает Урие Haise_being_disarmed_by_Nishiki.png|Нишики обезоруживает Хайсе Haise_gets_beaten_by_Nishiki.png|Нишики избивает Хайсе Haise_Kaneki_pierces_Nishiki.png|Нишики проткнут кагуне Хайсе Nishiki_re.png|Нишики после боя с Хайсе Nishiki_at_Re.png|Нишики в кофейне «:re» Nishiki_during_Rushima_Landing_Operation.png|Нишики врывается в лабораторию Кано на Русиме Nishiki_grabs_Kanou_with_his_kagune.png|Нишики хватает Кано своим кагуне Nishiki kicks Kanou's Qs.png|Нишики убивает куинксов Кано Shikorae rips Nishiki's kagune.png|Шикорае разрывает кагуне Нишики Nishiki_pierced_by_Roma's_kagune.png|Нишики проткнут Ромой Shikorae_kicked_by_Nishiki.png|Нишики бьет Шикорае Nishiki_shocked.png|Нишики узнаёт о том, что Кими жива Nishiki at karaoke club.png|Нишики в караоке White Suit Nishiki.png|Нишики в образе Белых Костюмов Nishiki vs V members during Clown Siege.png|Нишики сражается против агентов «V» Nishiki gets injured by V members during Clown Siege.png|Агенты «V» теснят и ранят Нишики Goat members arrives to CCG.png|Члены «Козы» прибывают в CCG Goat's de-anonymization.png|Члены «Козы» раскрывают свои лица перед следователями по гулям Nishiki and Kimi's reunion.png|Воссоединение Нишики и Кими Nishiki during Dragon's Arc.png|Нишики улыбается Кими Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Nishiki scolds Ken after Kaneki's awakening.png|Нишики злится на Кена за его безрассудство Shuu and Nishiki guarding investigators.png|Нишики и Шу прикрывают следователей по гулям Renji, Shuu and Nishiki vs Kaiko.png|Ренджи, Шу и Нишики блокируют атаку Кайко Nishiki and Kimi in epilogue.png|Нишики и Кими в эпилоге ---- Halloween Illustration by Ishida Sui (28 october 2011).png|Нишики Нишио на иллюстрации, приуроченной к Хэллоуину (28 октября 2011) Nishiki_Nishio_Illustration_by_Ishida_Sui_(10_april_2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Нишики Нишио, приуроченная к показу второго эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (10 апреля 2018) ---- nishio_01.png|Дизайн Нишио в аниме nishio_02.png|Дизайн Нишио в аниме nishio_03.jpg|Дизайн Нишио в аниме Nishiki showing up.png|Первое появление Нишио Nishiki killing Kazuo.png|Нишики убивает Казуо Nishiki noticing Touka.png|Нишики замечает Тоуку Nishiki injured by Touka.png|Нишики изранен Тоукой Nishio beating Kaneki.png|Нишио избивает Канеки Nishio_Kagune.png|Нишио собирается убить Хиде Kaneki piercing Nishio.png|Канеки пронзает Нишики Young Nishiki with his sister.png|Юный Нишио со своей сестрой Young Nishiki with his sister2.png|Юный Нишио со своей сестрой Nishiki biting Kimi.png|Нишики кусает Кими Shuu beating up Nishiki.png|Цукияма Шу избивает Нишио Nishiki in Anteiku uniform.png|Нишики в униформе Антейку ---- OP01-05.png|Нишики в опенинге Unravel OP01-19.png|Нишики в опенинге Unravel ED01-01.png|Нишики в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-06.png|Нишики в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) ---- Characharge 3.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 4.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 4.jpg|Брелок Pen 4.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 4.jpg|Значок Категория:Галереи персонажей